


Unneeded Opened Memories

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Worldly Paranormals [1]
Category: Original Work, Worldly Paranormals
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Past Torture, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Sabah has a nightmare of her past, which causes her to wake up in a cold sweat.
Relationships: Jackie Gardenia Varnham-Nykvist & Sabah Mumina Bachvarov
Series: Worldly Paranormals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549294





	Unneeded Opened Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago, but I wanted to put this onto AO3 since I wanted to at least put a bit of my original stuff onto here. Despite the fact that this is an older story, hope you guys enjoy it!

_She ran as fast as she could._

_Running fast, she looked left and right. She needed to hide from them. She couldn't be caught now. No, not again, she didn't want that. It was torturous enough._

_It took her so long to get out. She couldn't go back now._

_She tripped when she was making a right turn. She tried to get up as fast as possible, but wasn't able to. Two people grabbed her arms to take her back to her case. She yelled and screamed, fighting back as much as she could._

_To no prevail, she was getting dragged back. She cried as she yelled at the top of her lungs, yelling for help. As expected, no one came to her rescue. Who could fight against them?_

_She was thrown into her casing, which was closed immediately afterwards. She began banging on the casing as hard as she could. Nothing she did was working at all. Not her screams, not her hitting the glass hard, nothing._

_She slid down to the bottom. It was futile, there was no way she could escape. While she had hope, it was slowly fading away from a spark of light into darkness. A point wasn't there if she couldn't be able to get away._

_All of her plans had failed, every single one of them. So long had she tried to escape. If you were to ask her how long she had been there, she wouldn't be able to answer that. The only answer she might give, besides 'I don't know', would be 'as long as I could remember'._

_She had been there for too long._

_Questions as to why she was there in the first place lingered in her mind. The earliest that she could remember being there was being a normal child. She had flesh, bones, and blood, unlike now where she was made of slime._

_Almost every part of her was slime. Her hair, her skin, her insides, just about everything. Even then, the memories of back then was blurry. It was like she couldn't remember who she was anymore._

_She didn't even know if she had a family that cared for her when she arrived here. It was highly unlikely that she had friends, as she would've had some vague blurry memory of something like that. Then again, if she couldn't remember her family, she wouldn't be able to remember any friends._

_With every passing moment, she felt like she was dying on the inside. Parts of her were being wasted away every second of every minute of every hour of every day._

_She hadn't thought too far ahead for **if** she did escape. There was nowhere she could go, no one she could turn to, absolutely nothing. At first she shrugged it aside as she'd figure it out when she got out, but now? Now she felt like it was useless to try to escape._

_Maybe it was still possible, but right now she couldn't find the strength to try again._

_There were others in the room in all kinds of different sized cases. Some of them were bigger than her, others were about the same size. All of them were made of slime like how she was. Green, gooey, sticky slimes who had no chance of becoming free._

_Some were in worse condition, being complete utter monsters of no return at this point. Currently, almost every single one of them were deemed "failed" experiments trying to become a success. If any of them were slimes, they needed to be tested again and again to become what the scientists wanted them to be._

_Because of this, they were all slowly losing themselves. There was no way for them to recall who they used to be as they became empty shells used for whatever they wanted._

_Some did remember parts of who they were, others didn't at all. None of them kept track of how many days they've been there but herself. Even then, she began to lose track of time, causing her to forget how long she had been there. All she could remember was her name and her birthday by day and month._

_She repeated her name to herself every day so she would never forget. Her birthday, however, she had forgotten for a while. She remembered it once again after seeing it on one of the scientist's computer screens, although it only showed part of her birthday and not the whole thing._

_A couple of scientists began talking, causing her to look up at them. One of them was by the controls, ready to commit possible torture to her. All for the sake of "science", she heard._

_Whatever it was they were going to put her through, she wanted it to be done already. While she hated the torture, it was better to get it done now and sooner than later and longer._

_They looked towards her. One of them came closer to her, going down on one knee as he stared at her._

_With a blank expression on his face, he told her "It won't hurt too badly, subject three-hundred thirty-seven. It'll only be a slow, painful experiment."   
_

_With that being said, he walked away with the same empty look in his eyes and on his face. It was like he was emotionless, as if nothing mattered to him._  
  
Nothing truly mattered, as life was torture and drained of anything good. There was no happiness, there was no fun, there was no hope. Only pain, suffering, torture, and despondence filled the building.  
  
Maybe they were drained of all of their emotion, causing them to become mindless drones with no feelings and desires of their own. It was possible, seeing as they didn't give a shit about any of them at all.  
  
The one by the controls pulled the switch, causing the case to be filled with some sort of liquid that she didn't know. She only hung her head, not bothering to fight any longer.  
  
Soon after, he pushed a button, causing what felt like could only be described as being electrocuted to the slime girl. She began yelling in intense pain as it went through her body.

* * *

She wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.

Her eyes are wide open and she's sitting up. She runs her hands through her body to see if she feels pain anywhere or if there's any injuries. Nothing anywhere luckily, besides the tears on her face.

Immediately afterwards, Sabah looks all around the room. It's dark as the sun isn't up yet, so she assumes that it's not even close to eight yet. The only light that's on is in the kitchen, and even then it doesn't light up the room. The door's closed so some light can only be seen from the bottom of the door.

Everyone's in their beds as she can see despite it being dark, making her feel relieved. She wipes the tears off of her face.

Sabah doesn't get why she's still having those nightmares. She's been out of there for months now, so she wonders why they're haunting her. There isn't any reason for the memories to haunt her like this. She's out of that torturous hell, she's with people who actually care about her, so she's very much confused as to why.

She looks at the bed by the door, seeing as one of the girls isn't there. She didn't notice that before. This causes her to go from a stage of calmness to a full blown panic. She gets up and quietly walks to the doors, needing to know where Jackie is.

Jackie's usually in bed at this current time. Knowing she isn't there makes her feel worried. Surely she's just getting a drink or maybe using the restroom, but she wants to be sure. She wants to put her mind at ease that nothing bad is happening to her.

But at the same time, something bad might be happening to her and no one notices that because of them being asleep. She could be kidnapped, or maybe she fell down the stairs, or maybe something worse has happened to her.

She hears humming coming from the kitchen. She tiptoes, as much as she can anyways, from the bathroom door to the kitchen. Sabah opens it slightly and sees Jackie getting a drink. She takes a real good look at the blonde from the door.

She's wearing her usual white T-shirt, accompanied by blue jean shorts she usually wears in the summer. Normally she also wears a periwinkle button shirt on top of her T-shirt, but not now apparently. Probably a little too hot for that at the moment.

Her hair is messy, as if a hurricane ran through it when she was sleeping. Out of all of them, she always has the messiest hair when she gets out of bed no matter what she does. Ponytail? Doesn't work. Staying in one place as she falls asleep? Always moves in her sleep.

Sabah sighs in relief knowing she's okay. Jackie looks over to the door. She walks over and peeks out, making Sabah backup a little. She opens the door more than it already is. She rubs her eyes as she looks at the smaller girl in front of her.

"Sabah, what are you doing up this early?" Jackie asks, yawning after asking.

"That's what I wanted to know with you, Jackie." Sabah replies.

She shrugs. "I woke up and felt thirsty, so I went to get a drink of sorts. Dunno if I'm gonna get back to sleep or not though. But what about you?"

Sabah looks down. "...Just a nightmare, nothing to worry about." She begins to walk away.

She gets pulled back from the blonde woman, telling her not to leave yet just by the gesture. The way she pulls her back was a little rough, but Sabah knows she doesn't mean for it to be rough.

"Come on into the kitchen. You... Don't have to leave just yet." She smiles reassuringly.

Sabah thinks about it, and after a few seconds she nods. Jackie lets go of her arm and both of them walk into the kitchen. Jackie goes back to the counter she was at while Sabah sits down on the floor.

She continues to stir the drink. After she finishes stirring it, she drinks some of it. She then sets the kool-aid down on the counter. Jackie looks over to Sabah.

"Do you want to tell me about it? I mean, you've been having nightmares nearly all week." She says. "Although, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to or if it makes you feel uncomfortable."

The slime woman looks at her for a few seconds than to the floor. She isn't sure if she's ready to talk about it yet or not. On one hand, it might finally get rid of her nightmares after a while.

On the other hand, it might not help her at all. She might still have them for god knows how much longer. All she wants is for them to end already.

"I'm always here for you, y'know. Same with the others, really." Jackie tells her as she picks up her cup again to drink it.

Then again, it doesn't hurt to try at least. She then looks up back at her, who is awaiting an answer. After a minute of being hesitant, she opens her mouth.

"It was a dream of what happened to me before. I was... I was being..." Sabah stops, feeling ready to cry.

Jackie puts down her drink and hugs her. She doesn't care if her clothes gets dirty or ruined, she has to comfort her friend somehow. She can always clean her clothes later before they leave the hotel.

Sabah begins to cry, not able to hold the tears back anymore. Jackie caresses her slimy head as she calms her down. She isn't going to push her anymore, seeing how she's crying now.

It seems to be a little too painful for her to talk about. It has to be of how she became who she is now. While she's curious about what happened, she won't ask her about it. She'll let her take time to speak about it when she's ready.

As slimy and sticky as her body feels, it actually feels pretty nice. She doesn't know what the other girls were talking about on how bad it is. Then again, she's the oddest out of the group, of course she's gonna be fine with this sort of thing.

She pulls away and looks at her in the eyes. Sabah's eyes are the only human things that's left of what happened to her before. Emerald green eyes have always captivated Jackie, and she doesn't know why. It might've been because of how beautiful green eyes are compared to brown or blue eyes.

She wipes away Sabah's tears from her face. She can tell how hurt she feels looking at her deep in the eyes. 

She gets up and goes to grab some tissue for her. She holds her hand out for her to help her up if she needs it. Sabah grabs her hand and gets up. Jackie hands her the tissues in her hand. Sabah takes one and blows her nose.

Sabah's face is a dark shade of green at this point from the crying. Jackie looks at the time, seeing it's almost eight. She then looks back at the slime girl in front of her.

"Do you want to go back to sleep or do you want to stay up, since it's almost the time that we usually wake up?" Jackie asks.

"I wanna try to sleep more." Sabah replies.

Jackie drinks up the rest of what's in the cup. They both walk back to their beds. Sabah gets in her bed and wraps the blanket around her.

Jackie grabs a chair and puts it at Sabah's bed. She sits down and rests her arms and head on the back of the chair. She might as well stay here in case if she has another nightmare. It doesn't bother her to stay in front of her, not a single bit.

She silently chuckles. It's funny how Sabah trusts her more than anybody else in the group. She doesn't think she's the most trustworthy one. If she got her to open up some and feel comfortable, even the smallest amount, around the others, then she can't exactly be one to complain about it.

Everyone's used to her, but she's not used to everyone yet.

As she sits there, the sun gradually rises and its light shines through the window. The sunlight hits Sabah's face, making the slime on her glow as it brings out the best of her facial features. She can't deny that it also brings out the color of her body more, making it seem like it's a lighter green than her body really is.

Birds can be heard chirping near the hotel. Luckily it's not loud enough to wake anybody up. Jackie hears a yawn behind her, but doesn't bother to turn around to see who woke up. After the yawning, she gets out of bed and stands near Jackie.

"So why are you sitting here, watching her?" Bedelia asks quietly.

"She had a nightmare and I thought I'd sit here for a little bit in case if she woke up again." She replies in a soft whisper.

Bedelia rolls her eyes. It's not exactly necessary, but she isn't the person to be questioning her. She was the one who is the closest to Sabah, after all. Bedelia walks off into the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

Soon after, Jackie hears an audible annoyed groan coming from the bathroom. She holds in her laughter as to not wake anyone that's around them up.

Her mind begins to wander off, looking at Sabah. She wonders what happened to the girl where she's having bad nightmares about it.

She might never know, and she's okay with that. She doesn't need to know every little thing about someone in order to be there for them and to protect them. There are simply some things that some people should never know about, too. Because of that, if this is one of those things, she wouldn't be surprised. She'll understand why.

No matter what, she's going to be there for her.


End file.
